


I saw a shooting star (and I thought of you)

by Winkeuji



Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: College!AU, F/F, Physicist!yuri, Yulyen, astronomer!yena, why am I writing this fic when me and yenyul have 7 brain cells combined, why do they have so many ship names, yenyul, yurena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkeuji/pseuds/Winkeuji
Summary: And every shooting star is proofthat falling can be beautifulwhen you give itall you’ve got





	I saw a shooting star (and I thought of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This has been sitting in my notes for a week and the yulyen tag is SO bare on AO3 so I thought I should upload this since I know that if I’m running out of yulyen content then y’all must be too :(
> 
> This is my first iz*one fic so it’s a little messy but I hope you guys like it! Make sure to comment your thoughts!

Yuri dropped her stack of books on her table, causing a loud bang, but she was too exhausted to react. As she sat down at her desk, she stared at her physics textbook, ‘I hate you’, she muttered.

‘Yah! Jo Yuri!’ her best friend and roommate runs into her room, angrily stomping her frog slippers. ‘Just because you have morning lectures and come back at 11am doesn’t mean you always have to disrupt my beauty sleep!’

‘Go away, Minguri, I’m too stressed to argue back’ Yuri closed her eyes and started massaging her temples, hoping her roommate would just go back to her room and sleep.

But annoyingly, Minju wasn’t that kind of friend. ‘That bad, huh?’ she asked, worriedly. Knowing Yuri, who was always on top of all her work and loved her course, she knew something was seriously wrong.

Yuri opened her eyes to see Minju had laid down on Yuri’s bed and was playing with her stuffed animals.

‘I mean, why the hell does Physics have so much astronomy involved? I chose this course for the mechanics and nuclear physics, not to learn about some stupid stars and planets’ Yuri groaned angrily, ‘I’m not even dumb, this module is just stupid!’

Minju got up and walked over to give the girl a hug as she stroked her hair, ‘You know, Chaewon has a friend that’s an astronomy major...do you want me to ask if she can help you?’

Yuri pulled away to stare at the girl with hopeful eyes , ‘Are you kidding? That would be so helpful!’

‘Cool, they’re roommates so I’ll talk to her next time I go to their apartment. From what I remember, her name is Yena. Choi Yena’

*

Yuri pouted as she fiddled with her pen, that Yena girl was 20 minutes late. If she wasn’t so desperate for tutoring, she would have probably left 19 minutes ago. 

Just as she was thinking about packing up her things, a loud crash came from the entrance. Yuri turned her head and saw a girl carrying a large telescope and apologising to the librarian for the ruckus she was causing but didn’t seem to have any intention of stopping.

Oh god, please don’t be Choi Yena. Yuri begged as she turned back around to avoid eye contact, picking up her pen and pretending to write.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the girl shuffling around the library, tapping people on the shoulder and asking them if they were Jo Yuri. Oh crap.

After bothering a couple of people, Yena resorted to going on her phone, most likely texting Minju or Chaewon. Yuri couldn’t stand to watch her struggle anymore so she quickly gathered her stuff and ran over.

‘Hi! You’re Choi Yena right?’ Yuri stood in front of the girl and smiled brightly.

Putting her phone away in her pocket, the girl looked up, ‘And you must be Jo Yuri. I’ve been looking everywhere for you’

‘Well i was sat right there’, she pointed to her seat ‘...we said we would meet in the library in our texts...’

‘No, I distinctly remember saying to meet AT the library. As in outside of it. I thought it’d be easier than asking you to make your own way to the observatory’ Yena pushed up her glasses and shrugged her shoulders, ‘But it’s okay, we found each other eventually! Let’s get going!’ Yena turned her heel and began to walk off before Yuri even had the chance to reply.

Running to keep up with the older girl, Yuri panted, ‘Why are we going to the observatory? I thought you were going to tutor me’

‘Well, Minju told me that you hated astronomy so I thought we should start by changing that’ 

‘It’s not a matter of liking it, it’s a matter of passing this module and never looking back’ Yuri couldn’t imagine anything worse than staring at the sky for the whole evening.

Yena stopped in her tracks and turned around, nearly causing a collision with Yuri who had been walking behind her so closely, ‘Well, Yuri, how are you going to be motivated to learn when you won’t even make an effort to appreciate the subject?’

She had no arguments. Yena had a point.

‘Exactly’ the girl smiled proudly at herself, ‘and I promise, I’ll make it fun!’

Yuri couldn’t help but smile back.

*

Yuri unlocked her apartment door only to be hit with the smell of ramen. She smiled to herself, she had been a bad influence to Minju, who never used to have midnight snacks prior to meeting Yuri.

Walking into their shared kitchen, she found Minju slurping down some noodles while watching a drama on her laptop. ‘Yuri! You’re back!’ She said with her mouth full before removing her headphones and swallowing her food, ‘How was it?’

Yuri smiled shyly, ‘You know, it was really good...I really like...astronomy now’

Minju furrowed her eyebrows as she stared her best friend down. ‘Wait...I know that face...that’s your “I have a crush” face!’ 

Yuri forced a frown on her face to hide her bashfulness, ‘What?! No it isn’t...this is my, uh, constipated face!’

‘It’s Yena unnie, isn’t it?’ Minju sighed, bringing a confused look to Yuri’s face. Why wasn’t she teasing her like usual?

‘No...?’ Yuri looked down on the floor awkwardly and bit her lip, ‘butwoulditbetotallywrongifitwas?’ She waited anxiously for Minju’s response.

‘Well if you count the fact that Yena unnie has been in love with Chaewon unnie since the start of university, then it’s a little wrong’

Yuri’s heart sunk, why was her love life so pathetic?

*

She couldn’t keep what Minju said out of her mind as she stared at Yena while she droned on about some basic astrophysics concept.

Why are you in love with someone else? Yuri thought to herself...And why am I so jealous?

If anything, Yuri was glad Minju told her before her feelings got too deep but Yuri had a gut wrenching feeling that maybe knowing that information wouldn’t stop her from falling.

She shook her head, scolding herself for being so distracted, and tried to focus on what Yena was saying. She looked the girl in the eyes...and then ended up looking her cute nose and then those adorable pouty lips that she just wanted to k-

Snap out of it, Jo Yuri!

‘Are you okay? You seem...out of it’ Yena asked, concerned about the girl. ‘It’s okay if it’s a lot to take in, we can carry on next week!’ 

To be frankly honest, Yuri was finally starting to get astrophysics thanks to Yena’s help. It probably wouldn’t be too bad if they were to stop the tutoring there. However, Yuri didn’t want to have to wait a whole week to see Yena again. She missed her so much during the last week.

‘Uhh, it’s okay! I just need a short coffee break and a change of scenery. Shall we go sit in the cafe outside of campus?’ She was shocked at her own confidence.

Yena nodded enthusiastically and started placing her things in her backpack. ‘It’ll be my treat, okay, for all your hard work’ Yena winked at Yuri and smirked.

Yuri fumbled over her words. Her brain seemed to be malfunctioning over Yena’s simple gesture.

‘I like you’ she bursted out, her mental filter not stopping her, ‘...UH I meant to say...I like lattes. Caramel, vanilla, chai...I like them all’

Thankfully, Yena thought nothing of it and giggled, ‘lets go, you weirdo’ she ruffled Yuri’s hair before walking off.

SNAP OUT OF IT, JO YURI!

*

Yuri stared at her face in her small hand mirror. Her cheeks were a peachy pink despite not putting any blusher on this morning and her lipstick had creased from smiling so much.

Oh god, she was a lovestruck mess.

Before she had the time to reapply her lipstick, she saw Yena make her way over to the corner table were she was waiting, holding two drinks.

‘One vanilla chai latte and one hot chocolate!’ Yena placed the drinks on the table and sat opposite Yuri.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments as they took small sips of their drinks to warm up.

‘So, Yuri, what’s your favourite part of astronomy?’.

You. That’s what Yuri wanted to say. She wanted to tell Yena that she loved the way her eyes looked as she stared at the stars and how the moonlight illuminated her pretty face.

But, Jo Yuri was a wimp.

And Choi Yena was completely and utterly...unavailable.

So she settled for, ‘I guess the whole observational part. After learning the theory, it makes it all more enjoyable. Before, I was staring at some blobs in the sky and now I’m staring at supernovas and nebulas’

‘Oh god, I might tear up...I’m such a proud tutor!’ Yena jokingly wiped her fake tears with her sleeve and bawled loudly, gathering the attention of the other people in the cafe.

Yuri giggles as she hid her face in her hands, ‘You’re super embarrassing, you know that, right?’

Yena finally calms down and they began to talk. From Yena’s story about how she broke her leg at space camp to Yuri’s explanations of her middle school science fair projects, to talking about their families and hometown and their aspirations for their future, the conversation never seemed to end.

The more Yuri knew about her, the deeper she fell.

As she stared dreamily at Yena telling another story, she passively saw the clock in the background. They had been at that coffee shop for five hours, going on six.

Yena stopped talking and turned around to follow Yuri’s gaze. ‘Oh my god, how have we been here for that long? We should probably get going, Yuri!’

‘Yeah, it’s getting late, isn’t it’ Yuri internally sulked. She could spend 24 hours with Yena if no one stopped her.

They (begrudgingly on Yuri’s part) grabbed their bags and walked out of the cafe.

It was already dark, causing Yuri to sigh at the thought of walking home alone.

As if Yena read her mind, she took Yuri’s hand gently and said, ‘I’ll walk you home, okay? It’s too dangerous for you to be by yourself’

Yuri turned away so she could grin widely.

‘Okay!’ She looked back at the girl and then down to their intertwined hands before holding on tight to Yena’s hand, wishing to remember this feeling forever.

But sadly, her apartment was a five minute walk from the cafe and they reached it in no time.

‘This is me...’ Yuri was reluctant to say so, because that would mean letting go of Yena’s hand and her leaving.

‘Okay, well I had so much fun today, Yuri, I know that we started off as study buddies, but I consider you a good friend’ Yuri smiled warmly, this was progress, if anything.

‘I enjoyed it too, thanks for the coffee’

‘No problem, thanks for listening to me and studying well’ Yena looked down and realised their hands were still intertwined. She slowly untangled their fingers and looked back up at the girl opposite her.

‘I should go, Chaewon must be worrying about where I am.

The name was like a dagger in Yuri’s chest. All she could do was nod and smile.

Yena waved goodbye as Yuri got a grip of her front door. Just as she was about to unlock it, she heard Yena shout from the stairwell.

‘Yuri! I forgot to ask, my friend Yujin is throwing a party on Friday, do you want to tag along?’

‘You don’t have to ask me twice!’

*

Yuri contemplated her hairstyle as she stared into her vanity.

‘MINJU! HAIR UP OR HAIR DOWN?’ 

‘HAIR UP!’ Minju shouted back from the next room.

Immediately, Yuri put her hair up in a ponytail and tied it with a green bow. She looked once again at her outfit, complementary green top and a black miniskirt, all done!

However, that wasn’t the case for Minju, who, when Yuri went to check up on her, hadn’t even put primer on.

‘Are you kidding me? The longer I have to wait for you, the less time I have with Ye-...I mean the less time I have at the party!’ Yuri crossed her arms in a childish manner, making sure Minju could see her pouting in the mirror.

‘It is not my fault we spent 3 hours picking out YOUR outfit!’ Minju argued back as she hurriedly put on her makeup.

‘I can’t believe I’m even going to this party, you’re gonna ditch me for Yena, who by the way, I really think needs to sort her feelings out, I mean one minute she’s holding your hand and walking you home and the next her and Chaewon are...’ Minju paused mid sentence when she realised who she was talking to.

‘Her and Chaewon are what?’ Yuri didn’t know why she asked when she really didn’t want the answer.

‘I’m only telling you this so you aren’t more hurt later on. I was at their apartment the other day when I saw Yena try to kiss Chaewon but she turned away. I’m sorry Jjoyul...’ Minju stopped what she was doing and looked worriedly at her best friend standing in the doorway.

Yuri cleared her throat and looked Minju in the eyes, ‘don’t be sorry...I mean it, Minju. I’ve been needing a reason to stop kidding myself that maybe...Yena liked me back. I know now for sure, that isn’t the case’

Yuri sniffled and disappeared back into her room, leaving Minju contemplating whether she did the right thing.

In the next room, Yuri couldn’t help but let out a single tear.

You’re pathetic, Jo Yuri.

It was just a crush. And it’s not like Yena broke Yuri’s heart on purpose.

She wiped her face and took a deep breath. She couldn’t just not go, that would be too cowardly, even for her. So she put on her shoes and went to bother Minju into hurrying up.

‘We really don’t have to go, Yuri’ Minju said cautiously, she had no idea what was going through the girl’s head in that moment.

Yuri shook her head lightly, ‘I’m fine. Trust me, I want to go’

*

The party was in full swing by the time Yuri and Minju had gotten there eventually, 45 minutes late.

Yuri quickly scanned the crowd and realised she didn’t even recognise anyone. Maybe that was for the best, she was starting to fear seeing Yena.

‘Hey!’ two pretty girls appeared from the crowd and made their way to the pair.

‘Chaewon unnie!’ Minju wrapped her arms around one of the girls and Yuri felt a lump form in her throat.

Chaewon was... ethereal.

She understood why Yena was head over heels for the girl, she was perfect. Yuri couldn’t help but feel herself pale in comparison to her.

She didn’t have much more time to wallow in self pity, as Chaewon turned towards her and extended her hand.

‘You must be Yuri! Yena talks about you all the time!’ She was probably just exaggerating.

‘Hi, Chaewon! It’s great to finally meet you’ Yuri shook her hand a little too enthusiastically.

Before anyone else could speak, the girl Chaewon was with cleared her throat. ‘No one asked but I’m Ahn Yujin’ she smiled and waved.

‘Oh? This is your party right? Sorry for crashing!’ Yuri bowed apologetically.

Chaewon and Yujin burst out laughing, ‘You are cuter than I was expecting, Yuri-ah’, Chaewon exclaimed, catching Yuri off guard.

‘And your friend is breathtaking!’ Yujin, who was obviously drunk, took Minju’s hand and kissed it.

Tch, so cheesy, Yuri thought.

Minju, in the other hand was blushing as she covered a bashful smile with her hand.

Did that seriously work on her?

Chaewon and Yuri exchanged looks and contained their laughter. ‘Let’s go get you a drink, Yuri!’ Chaewon linked arms with the girl and whisked her away from the two lovebirds.

Minju really does have a thing for idiots.

But then again so did Yuri.

As if on cue, she hears a large group chanting and gathering around what seemed to be a beer pong match as her and Chaewon walk past.

She sees Yena and another girl playing against a pair of boys. Yena seemed to be winning. Or losing? Yuri wasn’t sure if drinking was the prize or the punishment.

‘Oh, did you want to say hi to Yena quickly? She won’t leave that table till she’s absolutely hammered so you might not see her until later’ Chaewon starts to push through the crowd, gripping tightly onto Yuri’s wrist.

Yuri held her back desperately. ‘It’s okay! Really, we see each other so much anyway, I don’t want to bother her!’ Yuri brushed it off and lead Chaewon away, not wanting to catch Yena’s attention. 

Her and Chaewon make it to the kitchen while chatting and pour themselves drinks, which Yuri gulps down easily as she let out a deep sigh.

Jo Yuri, why the hell did you come here? She asked herself.

*

After making her way around the house and socialising with some people, Yuri found herself alone in the garden, sat on the swing.

She sipped her drink, a cup of pure coke this time to stop herself from getting drunk and doing something reckless.

Honestly, Yuri had expected something to happen tonight. Some big confrontation with Yena. But at this party, she realised how insignificant she was in Choi Yena’s life. She was the centre of attention wherever she went, and Yuri wasn’t the only one who wanted her attention.

She closed her eyes as she rocked back and forth on the swing, this was the most relaxed she had been all night, the thought of talking to Yena making her uneasy.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when someone sat, no crashed down next to her on the swing.

She opened one eye to take a peek of who it was and of course it was her, she couldn’t even get ten minutes of peace.

Yuri contemplated pretending to be asleep but Yena playfully poked and squeezed her cheeks, making her smile and giving her away.

‘Oh? Jo Yuri! You’re awake!’ Yena threw herself onto the girl in an attempt to hug her. She smelt like strawberries and alcohol.

‘Get off me, loser’ Yuri gently pushed Yena off and sat her upright to the best of her abilities, but the girl continued to sway left and right.

‘I’ve missed you, my Yuri. Why haven’t I seen you when you’re looking this pretty, huh?’ Yena ran her fingers through Yuri’s hair, causing the girl to hold her breath in shock and turn away.

‘Eyy, what are you talking about, Yena?’ Yuri avoided turning towards the girl as she could tell how close she was by the feeling of Yena’s breath on her neck.

‘Jo Yuri! You’re pretty. Super pretty.’ Her heart skipped a beat.

‘And you know who else is pretty? Kim. Chae. Won.’ Yena giggled and rested her face in her hands.

‘I really like her, you know? I have liked her for two years now...but she’ll never like me back, she told me we could only be friends...you know how that feels, Yuri?’ 

Yuri felt a lump in her throat forming as she scoffed bitterly. This girl was really harsh.

She balled up her fists and looked at Yena, who, despite being drunk off her face, was still so beautiful to Yuri.

‘Yeah...I know how it feels. It really sucks, right?’ she smiled sadly as she stared straight ahead blankly, ‘To be so head over heels for someone...and for them to not like you in the same way, to know their heart doesn’t flutter like yours does, to know that to them, you are a precious friend and nothing more...it fucking kills you.’ Yuri felt tears well up in her eyes as her voice began to quiver, ‘And I’m sorry you have to go through that, Yena, I really am...’

She turns her head to see Yena asleep and snoring lightly next to her.

‘But, you should know that that is exactly how you make me feel...’ she whispers as her tears finally fall.

*

Yuri bit her lip and tapped her fingers on the table nervously as Yena finished marking her practice exam.

She had studied non stop for the last few weeks, not thinking about anything else - especially not her love life.

She stared at the girl as she scribbled on the paper, trying to read her expression. But as always, there was an adorable smile which could mean anything.

‘Yuri...you aced it!’ Yena grinned widely as she clapped for the younger girl who was almost close to tears as she took the paper and stared at in disbelief.

Yuri felt a large weight being taken off of her shoulders. Her midterms were in two days and Yena had tried her hardest to include questions from every topic in her module, there’s no way she could still mess up after all the preparation she had done.

The feeling was bittersweet. She was gonna pass this semester but this was the end to meeting up with Yena regularly.

Maybe it was for the best. Although she had promised herself that she would get rid of her feelings for her, she was finding it too difficult.

‘Yuri...I’m so proud of you.’ Yena placed her hand on Yuri’s and gazed at the girl happily. 

Yuri pulled her hand away quickly. Before Yena could react to her cold gesture, Yuri spoke up, ‘I couldn’t thank you enough, Yena. You put in so much effort helping me. I could never repay you’. She tried her hardest to sound as happy as she could but Yena could tell something was off.

‘Yuri...are you okay?’ 

Before she could reply, Yena shook her head, ‘No...are WE okay?’

‘What do you mean?’ Yuri awkwardly chuckled.

‘You know what I mean, ever since the party, you’ve been so awkward with me and I don’t understand what happened. Did I do something wrong when I was drunk?’ Yena looked really worried and it broke Yuri’s heart.

‘I-‘ she hesitated. What could she even say? There was no realistic lie she could spurt out now. And she most certainly couldn’t tell the truth.

‘Honestly, Yena...it’s nothing. I’ve just been stressed lately, sorry for acting weird. I just tend to shut off when I’m under pressure. I promise we’re good. I’ll be normal by the end of the semester’ her hand took Yena’s and intertwined their pinkies, ‘I promise!’

Seeing Yena’s relieved smile was the highlight of her day. Her week, even. But she couldn’t help but feel guilty for lying.

Of course it wouldn’t go back to normal, Yuri had already decided it would be best to distance herself from Yena after this semester. It hurt too much to be close to her. And although, for now, it also hurt to be away from her, it’s what they both needed.

Friends drift apart all the time, her and Yena would be no different. In Yena’s eyes, it would a simple friendship that didn’t last, but for Yuri, it was her first love that she’d treasure forever.

*

Yuri skipped out of her lecture room happily, her test paper in hand.

Just as she was about to get her phone out and text Minju, she felt someone cover her eyes with their hands.

‘Guess who?’ Yuri could distinguish that voice from thousands.

‘What are you doing here?’ Yuri turned around as Yena let go.

‘To see my favourite student, of course! How did you do?’ 

Yuri put on a straight face. ‘See for yourself’ she said, dejectedly, as she passed the paper to the girl.

As she read her score, Yena’s face lit up as she stared back and forth from the paper to Yuri.

‘I’m so proud of you!’ Before she knew it, Yena was lifting her up in a bear hug and swinging her around as she squealed happily.

Yuri was giddy, being in Yena’s arms felt so right...until she started getting motion sick.

‘Put me down!’ She screamed desperately.

Yena panicked and dropped the girl on the floor, resulting in a loud thud as her butt slammed on the floor.

‘Not like that’ Yuri groaned as she got up, her motion sickness replaced with pain.

‘Sorry...I didn’t know what to do!’ Yena scratched her head awkwardly. ‘I’ll make it up to you! A date, tomorrow night at an unknown location!’ 

Yuri gulped. ‘A date?’ she asked nervously.

‘Yeah. A celebration, if you will’

Oh. Of course she didn’t mean an actual date. Stupid Yuri.

‘I actually can’t m-‘

‘Before you say no...you can’t. I already asked Minju and she said you have no plans. Please, Yuri?’ Yena looked at the girl with her trademark puppy dog eyes and pout and she couldn’t resist.

‘Of course, anything for you, Yena’

 

*

‘Can we please go inside?’ Yuri begged, as her teeth chattered and her whole body shivered in an attempt to stay warm.

Yena rolled her eyes, ‘Come here, you big baby’ She held out her arm and gestured the girl to snuggle up to her nonchalantly.

Why was Yuri so nervous? It’s not like her and Yena were unfamiliar with skinship...but there was something that had changed between the two. They were so distant nowadays.

Belatedly, Yuri made her way over to Yena who still had her arm stretched out and let the older girl’s warmth surround her. Blushing, Yuri daringly looked at the girl, but Yena was too engrossed looking up at the dark sky to notice her reddening cheeks.

Trying to distract herself from her close proximity to Yena, Yuri asked, ‘how did you even get keys for the observatory rooftop, anyway? Isn’t this a restricted area?’

‘Let’s just say I have my ways. Plus it helps to be your professors favourite student. She told me that this is the best place in Seoul to see the stars.’

Subconsciously, Yena used her thumb to rub Yuri’s shoulder, sending shivers down the younger girl’s spine which were certainly not because of the cold weather.

On that rooftop, on that night, Yuri couldn’t stop herself, she didn’t care if Yena was in love with someone else, she knew that this was the perfect moment. ‘Yena, I li-‘

‘A shooting star! Look!’ Before she could get even midway through her sentence, the girl started excitedly pointing up at the once dark sky, now illuminated by the blinding meteor hurling through space.

Yuri shut her eyes tightly. She knew exactly what she wanted in that moment.

Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight.

They sat and stared up at the sky for who knows how long, waiting for another shooting star, the silence was comfortable and neither of them thought twice about cuddling to keep warm.

Yuri couldn’t think of a time where she was this happy. Yena was her definition of joy and warmth and her stomach was so full of butterflies she was worried she would float away at any moment.

She stared at their interlocked hands and bit her lip nervously. It’s now or never, she thought.

‘Yena, I have something to tell you’ her voice was barely above a whisper, trembling slightly.

‘Ooh! Me too!’ Yena said excitedly.

‘You go first’ Yuri wanted to delay her confession for as long as possible

‘I’m going to America to study next year! Can you believe it?! Me and a few others made it into this amazing research course in the Centre of Astrophysics in Boston. I’m leaving in a few weeks!’

Yuri was dumbfounded. Yena was leaving? For a whole year? She couldn’t believe what she was hearing

She snapped out of it and embraced the girl, ‘I’m so happy for you!’ She exclaimed. And she really meant it, Yena deserved every amazing opportunity and more. As long as she was happy, Yuri was too.

Yena pulled away first. ‘So what was your thing you wanted to tell me, then?’

‘I completely forgot. It probably wasn’t important anyway’ Yuri forced a smile on her face and embraced Yena once again, knowing this was the last time.

Maybe this was all for the best, Yuri thought to herself as she hugged the girl tighter.

*

‘Yah, get out of bed! You need to come to the airport and say goodbye!’ Minju shook the girl who had been pretending to be asleep for the last 5 minutes

Yuri groaned and opened her eyes to glare at her friend, ‘You know I can’t do that, Minju...I can’t go there and hug her goodbye without bursting into tears’. Feeling her emotions rise back up to the surface, Yuri flipped over and buried her face into her pillow before she could start crying. Again.

Minju patted her on the back softly, ‘I know. It will hurt. But are you sure you don’t want to tell her how you feel before she leaves? Otherwise, you’re going to sulk for the entire time she’s gone’

Yuri shook her head as she sat up.

‘What’s the point? At the end of the day, she never liked me back and she’ll still get on the plane and leave. I don’t want her last memories of me to be awkward and uncomfortable.’

Minju sighed. There was no way the girl was going to budge, she knew how stubborn she could be sometimes. 

‘Well...I’m going to get ready then. You just lie here and think about how you’re never going to get anywhere by avoiding all of your problems’

Yuri stuck her tongue out at the girl as she walked out of the room. She hated how Minju was always right

*

‘I’m going now!’ Minju hurriedly put her shoes on as she hopped from her room to the front door.

There was no reply. Yuri was probably drowning everything out by listening to music.

She sighed disappointedly as she stepped out of the apartment. Just as she was about to lock the door, she heard Yuri scream, ‘Wait!!!’

Smiling, she opened the door wider to find Yuri running towards her but she wasn’t dressed to go to the airport. 

‘What? I thought...’ 

‘I really can’t see her in person...but here’s a compromise’ Yuri took her hand out of her pocket to hand Minju an envelope.

‘I’m proud of you...and I promise this will get to her safely’ Minju accepted the envelope carefully and hugged her friend before running off to meet the others to drive Yena to the airport.

Yuri stared blankly down the stairwell where the girl had disappeared into as she leant on the doorframe.

Yena deserved a better confession than this. She deserved fireworks and flowers and more. But Yuri knew she didn’t want to receive that from her.

*

Dear Yena,

I know it’s cowardly to be writing this letter, but I just couldn’t bring myself to say it to your face. I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you and how much you have changed my life. I wanted to tell you that I’ll miss you so much. But most of all, I wanted to tell you that these last few months, I’ve been falling in love with you, that you are my entire universe, galaxies and all. I know that I was feeling all these feelings by myself, but I want you to know that I’m so happy I got the chance to fall for you, Choi Yena, so thank you for all the happiness you have granted me.

I wish you the best, I know that you’re going to do amazing things because no one is more passionate and talented than you.

Love from, Yuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first part out of two but tbh I haven’t started writing the second part lol. 
> 
> It’ll be in Yena’s POV and set when she comes back! Spoilers: Yena’s sorted her feelings out but what about Yuri?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, hope you liked it!
> 
> Comment anything pls I love talking to fellow yulyen shippers hehe
> 
> Also I recently made a Twitter so feel free to follow me on there! (@yulyenation)


End file.
